A Hope in Hell
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: What awaits in the other side?  Based on a dream I had


I woke up with a strange feeling. My sight was a little blurry, and my body felt somewhat floaty, as if I were still asleep, dreaming. At least I had the day off, so I kept in the bed for a while before finally getting up. After almost rolling downstairs, I could finally manage to sit at the table for breakfast.

Dad didn't notice my arrival. He was focused on the news. A team of scientists from Johto had discovered a new type of the Pokérus that could actually infect human people. It was known the Pokérus had no hazardous effects on Pokémon, but as the news stated, people from all across the world were already reporting symptoms. Mostly nausea and pain all over the body, but a smaller percentage had reported blurred sight and… my head began pounding in pain so awfully I couldn't listen to anything else. Then, dad noticed me.

"Son! What's wrong?"

"Let's rush to a doctor… Think I've got…" I fainted before finishing the phrase.

When I woke up again, several hours later, I had needles all over my arms and a plastic tent around me. What was that about? I began screaming for help. Suddenly, a man covered in a protective suit rushed in and quickly set a gas mask on my nose. The acrid smoke that came out of the tube made all my body relax in a flash. I could barely move, despite all my agitation.

The man in the suit stretched out his gloved hand to touch mine, and said, in a firm expression:

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I'm a doctor at this hospital. You have been diagnosed with the Pokérus and shall remain under observation, just as a preventive measure. We will suspend the anesthesia as soon as you calm down, and you will leave the quarantine as soon as possible. Just stay calm. Your Pokémon have been temporarily sealed inside their Poké Balls, which are under your father's care. If you need anything, Ellie will be right here, so just call her and she will call my team. Have a nice day."

He turned and left the room. But who was Ellie?

Then, I turned my head, expecting a human person but found a Pokémon instead. An Audino dressed in a nurse uniform was standing outside the plastic tent, looking at me endearingly.

"Hey, lady. How are you?"

She smiled and cried back. I trusted in Pokémon more than I trusted in humans, to be honest. Her presence made me feel safe.

Slowly, my reflexes began fading. I was just as alert as a Slowpoke. Whatever was the gas that doctor made me sniff on, it was extremely powerful. In a matter of minutes, I fell asleep.

When I – once again – woke up, I was in a completely different place. What was that about? This room definitely doesn't look like a quarantine hall. This cold concrete slab where I'm on… These stone walls… This place unnerves me. Is this a dream? Gotta find a way outta here.

But there are no doors!

And no windows!

The torches that lit the room began dimming until it was completely dark. My heart raced. Out of nowhere, the torches lit back up, and I saw myself in the company of a Yamask.

"Hey, buddy. Are you lost, too?"

The Yamask floated closer, and as it approached, I felt the air's temperature dropping. When it was just a few feet away, I looked at the the mask it was holding.

It was me.

Suddenly, the torches blackened out and I felt like in the eye of the tornado. A thunder brought light back, and, surprisingly, the room was gone. I was now sitting in the same concrete slab, but in the middle of a huge field. There was nothing there but me, the slab, and the raging wind. It was so strong I could hardly walk.

It was actually quite enjoyable… The gentle sun in the clear blue sky almost made me forget about my plight. However, black clouds appeared and shun off the light. A heavy rain started to fall. As I ran for shelter, I felt a huge silhouette cover me from behind. When I turned to face it…

Black wings. Red eyes.

Giratina.

I felt my stomach sink in my belly. The fear was so intense I couldn't move a muscle. I've heard stories about it, but I've never seen it in the flesh.

Please, Arceus, tell me this is just a dream…

Giratina howled at me. With another thunder, everything whited out and I fell unconscious.

This time, I was back home. Or maybe… Something was looking fishy. My room was unbelievably tidy and clean. All my clothes were gone. And, looking out through the window, there were no cars in the street. No one. I rushed downstair and found dad, whom was already expecting me.

"Son! Good to see you!" He hugged me.

"Dad, what's going on? I'm scared?"

"You've seen Giratina, didn't you?"

Wait. How in hell did he know it?

"Son… They say you can't cheat death. But you can always make a deal with it."

Now, more than EVER, I was desiring for all of this just to be a dream.

"Dad… I don't even…"

"There's a couple things I must tell you… Remember when you were back in the hospital?"

As I remained silent, he carried on.

"Doctors found out the hard way that this new Pokérus can actually kill people. So, here we are."

"Wait… How are both of us here if I was the one who supposedly died?"

"As I said… You can always make a deal." Tears began to overflow his eyes. "I couldn't forgive myself for never telling you you're not actually my blood son."

I had tears in my eyes, too.

"See, son… You loved your Pokémon more than ever. You were a dedicated student. A hard worker. And casted most of your dreams aside for a normal life's sake."

Yes, he was right…

"I could keep on living for about 30 years, frowning upon your loss, but it'd be no use. Giratina brought me instead so you could take back your lost time among the living."

At this point, I was at a complete loss for words. Couldn't help myself but bursting into tears and hugging him back.

"Dad… I love you. Why did you do this?"

"I did because I love you too, son."

"How much time I've got?"

Dad looked at me for a long time, and said, patting my shoulder:

"Not much."

Another thunder blinded my sight, and all of a sudden, he was gone.

END


End file.
